


Angstober Week 1 - Hopeless Calls For Mercy

by rexcaliburechoes



Series: Angstober 2017 (Wattpad) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angstober, Gen, Mind Manipulation, slight au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: In which Lance is captured and brainwashed (in an unconventional way).





	Angstober Week 1 - Hopeless Calls For Mercy

The fifth wheel - no. The seventh wheel. The expendable one. He was nothing. Lance, the lazy. Lance, the womanizer. Lance this, Lance that. His only redeemable trait was his 'sharpshooter' ability, but even that couldn't compete with the team. Shiro led the team. Keith was a strong fighter. Pidge and Hunk were the techies who ran everything behind the scenes. Coran advised the princess, Allura, who steered the ship-castle they lived in. How could he live up to the title of 'Blue Paladin'?

He was the kid with a gun.

Lance, the stupid.

Lance, the useless.

Lance.

Lance.

Lance.

**_-M-_ **

"Everyone, listen up," Shiro warned through his comm. link. "We're in unknown space and we don't know if the Galra are here. Proceed with caution."

Their expedition this far has been... unsuccessful to say the least. Though, to be honest, having a break from the Galra that chased them constantly through space was nice, Lance supposed.

"Y'know," Lance said through the comm. "It's kind of nice having a bit of a break."

"Yeah, kicking alien butt is fun and all, but  _man_ , is it exhausting!" Hunk agreed.

"I'd hate to be the wet blanket, but we have a large cruiser up on our six. Do we engage?" Pidge radioed.

"You just had to open your mouth," Keith grumbled.

_Stupid._  Lance thought.  _You jinxed us, Lance. That's all your fault._

Shiro started to order the team. Hunk, the slowest but the sturdiest, could draw some of the enemy fire, while Keith and Shiro would take them out. Pidge would cover fire from a distance. But he never gave Lance any directions. As a result, he floated around helping in any way he could.  _Useless_.

Too distracted by his own thoughts to notice, he couldn't see the large ship approaching, nor the panicked shouts of his teammates as Blue was sucked in by the Galra's tractor beam.

The purple-red light shone through the windshield of Blue's cockpit, startling Lance out of his stupor. He tried to steer her out of the tractor beam, but she couldn't respond.  Communications broke down as he was further sucked in.

"I'm sorry, girl. I tried." He whispered. The bluish-white light inside the cabin dimmed and flickered.

His capture was a blur of color - being wrenched out of Blue, shoved down a long, thin hall and a thrown into a tiny cell. Curling up he let loose his sorrows. Tears streamed down his face, whether of shame, anger, or sadness he could not tell.

**_-M-_ **

Ages seemed to pass since his capture. It wasn't long until an alien who looked like royalty sauntered in. He gave him a lopsided grin and the blue tentacles on his head wriggled.

"Hey there, Paladin," He cooed. "How are you doing today?"

"If you're looking for Voltron, you have the wrong guy," Lance mumbled in response.

The alien looked shocked. "No, no, no! That's not what I want! I just wanted a friend, that's all."

"What?" Surely, this is just another way to give Voltron to the Galra - through an associate who sympathizes with their cause.

"My intentions are as clear as your beautiful skin, darling. I've heard great things about Earthlings!" He extended his hand towards Lance.

Lance didn't respond immediately. The purring hum of Blues presence quieted in his head. He  _did_  want friends. He wanted to be cared about. He needed a companion.

The alien's face was clear and pure. He couldn't sense any malice.

He reached out and took his hand. The alien smiled.

"There. Now, you're safe."

**_-M-_ **

He was given his own suite of rooms, complete with a soaker tub, his own personal radio and the alien equivalent of a plasma screen, and computer looking device.

Lance turned to the alien. "I never caught your name."

"I am Leisveg," He replied. "My ship isn't much compared to my manor, but it's like a second home to me."

"Really? What's at your manor? This seems to be a bit much..."

"Mhm. My, aren't you a curious one." Lance blushed. "I'm only teasing, darling. It's been a while since I've talked to someone like this."

The blue alien opened a pair of doors. "Some robes may run a little large or small- I sincerely apologize in advance."

"N-No... That's alright. Thank you." Lance stammered, eyeing all of the clothing in the closet.

"Alright. When you deem yourself presentable, meet me in the dining hall for some food- we'll have a magnificent feast in honor of your arrival." The door shut behind Leisveg as he sauntered out.

Lance sighed. He looked at his reflection. This had to be a dream. No one, not even his own family would treat him this kindly.

But... Leisveg was different. He gave Lance, a potential enemy, a guided tour of hs whole ship! It didn't add up. Part of him accepted it for what it was, yet there was that one part that was so resistant to this sudden change of pace.

He picked out ocean blue robes with golden trim.

Well... Might as well get used to it.

The texture of the fabric slid over his skin like silk, bathing him in a sense of peace and security the hadn't felt in... Weeks.

He looked at himself in the mirror.  _Yeah. This'll work._

He met Leisveg in the massive dining hall. The alien was busily setting the table and pulling food out of what he assumed to be a kitchen area.

"Oh, Paladin Lance!" He looked up, smiling. "I'm glad you decided to join! Please, come and sit!" He pulled out a chair. Lance eyed the food wearily.

"So it's just the two of us?"

"Mhm. Aside from me and the robots, that is." He cracked a small smile. "See, since I was little, I wanted to explore space. Everyone else on my home planet would lookk at me like I was a crazy person. Why would one want to go out into danger than relax in a manor, safe and content?

"I studied so hard to become a pilot. Once I did become one, it was good-bye home!

"When I sailed by that big Galra cruiser with the legendary Blue Lion, I was curious. I... Er, paid off the guard to let you and the Lion go. But enough about me- what about you?"

Lance hesitated. "I..." He swallowed thickly.

"I don't mean to make you talk about something you don't want to! Please, forgive me," Leisveg bowed his head in embarrassment.

"No, no, it's cool," Lanve reassured him. "It's best if I talk about it, I think."

Slowly, Lance unburdened his feelings about his team to his new friend. For some reason, it was easier to talk to Leisveg than anyone- even his old best friend, Hunk.

He could trust Leisveg.

He and Leisveg were friends.

They needed each other.

_**-M-** _

Several weeks passed since Lance's capture and rescue. Within those weeks, Lance had a great time learning Leisveg's culture and teaching his own Latin roots to his companion. They joked about the good times. They reminisced about the bad times.

And not once, did he think about the other Paladins.

One day, the two stopped at a local Space Mall to stock their supplies when...

The Red Paladin found them.

"Lance!" He had shouted across the mall. He launched himself at Leisveg, his bayard unsheathed in a sinister sword.

"You- filthy- Galra! You enslaved him! You brainwashed him-!"

The Black Paladin ran in, hearing the commotion. "K-Keith!" He tried to pry him of Leisveg, but it was no use.

The blue alien fought back bravely, but he couldn't block the Paladin's frenzied attacks from all sides for long.

Lance could only watch in shock and horror as his friend was beaten up by the  _noble_ Paladins of Voltron. It all seemed to move in slow motion as Leisveg was ripped off of the Red Paladin. He gasped as the Paladin's sword pierced his stomach. Blood spurted out of the wound and his body slackened. The sword withdrew and he fell down. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Pandemonium. Chaos. Passerbys screamed. Mothers shielded their children's faces.

Lance fell to his knees, s black pit opening in his chest.

"L-Lance...?" The other teen asked him in shock. "Are you-"

Lance howled in anguish. "The only one- the only one-" he babbled, gripping his hair at the roots. "He's dead,  _he's dead, HE'S DEA_ D!"

The Black Paladin approached, touching his shoulder. He reacted violently, sreamimg at the two until his throat became raw and red.

"You don't care about anyone!" He screeched. "No one does! They're all gone! Alone- gone- alonegone _dead_ alone-"

The crowd parted and backed away. Both Paladins stumbled away from him.

He couldn't- Leisveg was dead. He was gone. Dead. Alone.  _He was alom. He was gone. He was dead. Gone. Alone._

His breathing hitched in his throat as he sobbed and hyperventilated. He reached for his satchel. A sapphire-encrusted blade sat there, gleaming in the light of the mall.

_"If you ever need it, I can teach you to use it!"_

Keith rushed forward, reaching towards Lance-

Shiro needed to stop that blade-

_Shink._

_Thud._

**Author's Note:**

> This plot made better sense in my head, I swear.
> 
> Mind break is hard. Murder is all well and good, but mind break? Nah.
> 
> So uh, here's some Langst? Poor Lance, the Voltron: Legendary Defender's local punching bag.
> 
> This plot idea was inspired by a post on tumblr, of which I cannot find.
> 
> I gave this a quick glance for glaring grammar mistakes/typos. I plan on editing this over the weekend (probably next weekend, when I post week 3). Sorry for any typos as of now.
> 
> -Crossposted from Wattpad-
> 
> Prompts found here: https://www.wattpad.com/474411763-i-eat-flour-and-oranges-for-breakfast-4-angstober


End file.
